RE: Shnitzel Deluxe
RE: Shnitzel Deluxe is an RPG made using RPG Maker 2003 being made by ReuNite Productions. Story The Legend Within the 8th Revival shall be born the Scion of Man's Power His name shall be that of a God and his strength, that of the World He shall amass the will of Human and Demon alike, to act as calamity and end all The Power of Gods... Onrick and his friend Felnan had set out to gain their freedom in the form of Travel Permits that allowed them to travel around the world, it being Onrick's 15th birthday, the two are finally able to leave Frei, Onrick's home town. All goes well during the first leg of their journey, though monsters abound in this world, it's nothing the crew of two can't handle. When the enigmatic figure "Manrick" arises, all they held steadily in their hands fell apart, and their fates changed for life. It all began with a Goodbye...and so it remained... Characters ONRICK Age: 15 The game's main character is a young spirited son of a Mayor that decides to become a traveller so he might live a more exciting life than that of the "son of someone important". His hometown "Frei" was always a quiet town and there was often little to do but chores and schoolwork, leading Onrick to become an accomplished Rune User. He's able to use elemental attacks in combat to inflict damage, he is also able to heal wounds to a certain degree. As a person, Onrick is very happy and very random but he is also annoyed by simple things, within reason. His belief in Justice is what drives him to excel. FELNAN Age: 16 The main character's best friend. Skilled in the art of the sword, he decides to travel with Onrick throughout the world in search of nothing in particular. He lives alone in Frei Town as a "Town Character" that happens to be close to the mayor's son. He doesn't really care much for the past, it seems he doesn't like remembering things...As a combat member, Felnan boasts higher HP and defense but lags a little in the Code Count field and Code Force ratings. He is able to hit hard and where it counts while providing some support to a certain degree. As a person, Felnan despises the uncessesary and tends to overreact to certain things and people. SILVEN Age: 17 A Ley User sent on an enlightenment journey across the continent to "hone his skills". He lands himself in a bit of trouble when he angers a group of monsters while on his way out of Frei Town. He can use a variety of curative abilities and is the group's main healer, being able to help the party out of most tight spots. For some reason, he uses a Knife in combat. As a fighter, Silven comes in as the support member with average stats and abnormally high Code Force. He is able to heal the party's ailments and increase other factors. As a human being, he tends to try to help people but not in the nicest of ways. Several things tend to go wrong and he ends up hating himself over it. He's very concerned for others, he just has a REALLY wierd way of showing it...REALLY wierd... ANDURU Age: ??? Anduru is an enigmatic ally that appears to be a foe at first glance. He seems to work for a "Seigfried" and seems to know a lot about the world that even the Ley Order can't seem to comprehend. He claims to be a demon, and his powers are proof enough. Like Onrick, he draws power from Runes but these are fundamentally different and allow all sorts of powers to be unleashed. As a combat member, Anduru is one of the most versatile member the game has to offer, usually a must have for boss battles. While as a person, Anduru is a very angry and destructive person and usually ends up insulting any and everyone around him...despite that, the party still agrees to travel alongside him. MANRICK S. RIFFLETON Age: ??? Manrick is another enigma the party cannot seem to figure out. He is first met within Cocytus Tower as a fellow traveller with many secrets to hide. He is a very compassionate man that would help any other human being, he considers that his job for some reason or other. As a combat member, Manrick is able to use skills that possess multiple affinities or skills of the Almighty persuasion, usually powerful skills that deal insane amounts of damage to enemies. HEISGAR Age: 16 The world's greatest engineer and renowned inventor. At such a young age, he's the prodigal son of the man who set up the world's Code System. The system that allows most machinery to function. He DOES require an insane amount of funds...the FireBullet system he developed is embedded in his right arm and it's locked in place as his only weapon, it's all he needs, that weapon bears his cruel past and his yet to be determined future. As a combat member, Heisgar's attacks function in percentages. His CP is clocked at 100 at his attacks drain a specific percentage of it starting with his basic "Fire Bullet" at 5%. His attack, speed and HP stats are phenomenally high but his Code Force lags severely... As a character Heisgar's usually the logic of the group, the voice of reason and source of technical know-how. LESLIE Age: 18 A female Holy Knight in service of the kingdom of Azram. A girl with such skill with a sword that would make most grown men tremble, even so, he is a kind and cheerful girl outside of combat. Despite the strict life of a Knight, she's able to easily make friends with people and has quite the personality. How she's able to fight off admirers is a mystery. Even so, she believes she isn't strong enough to achieve lofty goals and such. As a combat member, Leslie has very high HP and Defensive strength while her Strength and Agility remain at normal values. Her Code Count is rather low and her powerful Holy Sword attacks tend to have over the top costs. Leslie joins the party for good when they crew becomes too attached to stay apart. MILEYSA Age:16 A young scholar girl that knows much about the world's mythology. She's usually studying random objects she finds in order to find the truth about the world's unknown past. Though very kind and charismatic, she has an odd tendency to ignore people at random intervals, making talking to her quite the epic tale. That aside, she's willing to help accomplish anything, as long as you're nice to her. As a combat member, Mileysa serves as a protector, being able to cast many shields that nullify elements and can both cause and cure status effects with bother her skills and her weapons. VINCE KARN Age: 17 Some sort of otherworldy traveller who can use some pretty wierd powers. He's pretty strong and quite the strategist but he's sort of quiet and introverted. Even so, whenever he speaks you get this feeling he's some sort of noble Knight who's lived a rough life. As a combat member, Vince is a cross between a Blader and an Elementalist so he can hold his own in battle but he's not much of a support ally. He can equip Light and Heavy Armor and shares swords with Felnan. CLARA Age: 21 A master of psychic arts and predicting the future. She's quite detached and indifferent most of the time, but never insulting. She spends her time sharpening her skills and endulging in other psychic activities like levitation and invoking spirits. As a combat member, she fights using a deck of Tarot Cards. She is physically weak but her intellect knows no bounds and is the most powerful Spellcaster on the team. Her skills invoke special powers from specific Arcana cards, each with varying effects. EION Age: 14 Silven's little sister. She holds the position of Ley Master, a position akin to a Pope of sorts. She was chosen at a young age once both her and Silven's parents had died. Eion was chosen over Silven due to the fact that he had abandoned his training for a short time. Eion is a happy young girl with a kind will to aid those in need, though it takes a toll on her. As a combat member, Eion is agile and defensive but her physical power lacks quite a bit. Her skills are more powerful healing alternatives and powerful high cost Sigil Arts. Powerful skills that are only usable by a Ley Master. ARMUND Age: 16 A travelling Monk that makes a living as an exterminator. Quite skilled with poles, he often travels alone. He's met Onrick at a young age before so when he recognized him, he immediately decided to travel with him. A very confident young man, a trait gained through years of solitary travel, he's unused to company, and so, comes off as a little overeager. As a combat member, he is the physical expert, being a very powerful attacker. He has little in the ways of support but his main focus is to provoke insane amounts of damage. ALEXA Age: 16 A young woman renowned as a famous singer all across the world. She lives a busy and tiring life that tends to take a toll on her but she keeps her head held high for her fans. She just really wants to do whatever she feels like doing, instead of having her agent ordering her around. As a combat member, despite knowing various forms of martial arts, he supports the party with various songs and dances. Maybe she's sparing the enemies a short death... Subsequent appearances Manrick S. Riffleton appears in "Truth Wars: Alleruse War Chronicle" as a Guest and Optional Character Manrick appears as a character in the original version of "Shnitzel Deluxe" Vince Karn appears in "Truth Wars: Alleruse War Chronicle" as the main character Locations The world of RE: Shnitzel Deluxe is one comprised of 3 large continents and one smaller one. To name a few locations; Frei Town: A small town where the game begins. There's nothing to see there actually, the emptiness of the town is what inspires the main characters to set out to travel. Reo Pass Temple: One of the temples of the Ley Order. This temple is mostly a center where travelers are able to earn their Permits. Tounuru Town: An oriental style town located near Mt. Odou, an active volcano. The town is very lively and is the home of quite the reputed bathhouse. Livra Crem: A beautifully lively town near the ocean that serves as a Trade Center. It's the home of the continent's largest Library. Scurosc: A town of where Dark Knights and Scuroscian Rune Mages abound. The town's home to the greatest teachers of Dark and Light magics and such. Gameplay -Every character has an individual way of learning skills -A cast of 13 characters -Custom menu for Party changes -Multiple Endings -Limit Transformations for certain party members -Sidequests feature cameos from other popular games Graphics There are way too many people to credit for this work, but for resources, thanks everyone at charas-project.net for their resources and rm2k3.venajugar.com as well, this has been possible. Music The game's music is composed of various tracks from Persona 3/Persona 4/Kingdom Hearts and various Final Fantasy games. Credit goes to Yoko Shimomura, Shoji Meguro, Motoi Sakuraba, Surfjan Stevens, and Yasunori Mitsuda. Reception None at the moment. Title and release information There have been various releases of the game but those have been very glitchy...for now, there is no true release. See also RPG Maker 2003 External links The game's official site holds a myriad of news and other media related to RE: Shnitzel Deluxe. http://www.freewebs.com/shnitzel_deluxe Category:Unfinished Projects Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes